1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a clutch and a transmission for a motor vehicle such as a tractor-type working vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor-mounted working machines having various working units such as lawn mowers, cultivators, snowplows, for example, have a clutch and a transmission for selecting one of a plurality of gear positions to change the speed of travel. The clutch is operated by a clutch control pedal, and the transmission is operated by a transmission control lever. However, it is preferable to use a single control lever for engaging and disengaging the clutch and selecting the gear positions in the transmission in order to facilitate controlling operation by the driver or making a control unit compact.